1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that includes a cover for defining air flow paths therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an electronic apparatus that includes a cooling fan for cooling electronic parts mounted on a circuit board is used. The electronic apparatus according to the specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0254086 includes a cooling fan having a rotation axis vertical to a circuit board and a cover that covering air flow paths formed on the outer circumference of the cooling fan. Heat sinks are arranged on the inside of the cover.